


allisons blog

by Captin_ryden



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captin_ryden/pseuds/Captin_ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im just talking about some stuff because i like to talk yay you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hey guys!  
So im just going to post a little bit here to explain myself and my works.  
There might be a new chapter for 'sorry tyler' up either this week or next week, tomorrow i'm leaving to go to a music festival and its a long car ride so i might write it then im not sure but it'll happen at some point in time.  
I have no clue when 'i am blurryface and its to late for me to care what you think' will be updated.

 

ANNOUNCEMENT????!!!??

 

okay i have a couple of really cool au's that i want to put together in a little series. so basically all ive done this summer is watch ghost adventures and listen to pvris so i have like three to four little paranormal au's (they wouldn't be scary(well there might be one that's scary)) that i feel fit tyler and josh really well so those might be up sometime in august?

i also have an inkling of a thought for a really depressing fic that could either be ryden or joshler.

so cool! if you guys want to subscribe to my works so you can get notified whenever i post you can click my user name and hit subscribe! thank you for all the love comments and kudos! You guys rock.

-allison


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

*nervous laughter*  
hi guys.......  
OKAY IM SORRY IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON AND THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING WHEN I SAID I WOULD  
im sorry but i cannot commit to dates, i usually only write when the time strikes me and then i write it and its too short and so i say "oh ill just leave it in my notes and come back to it later" but then i have no other ideas for the chapter.  
but anyway i just wanted to say i'm sorry if i got your hopes up about anything.   
sorry tyler does have ideas for the last part and im going to try to get it up and go revamp the other chapters before i go back to school (aug 31st)   
so yeah sorry if you hate me.  
-allison


	3. whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahsorry im trash

well hahahahaha sorry, i haven't uploaded anything like i promised i would, school started and i was like nopenopenope. im starting the paranormal aus as we speak and possibly a ryden???????  
if you wanna be told when i post add me, bookmark my page, mark this post i guess i dunno do whatever floats your goats i guess.


	4. New works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi.

Hey guys!  
I've been working on some new stuff, I know it's been ages.  
There should be a new tøp fic up soon.  
Also perhaps a lams? Any Hamilton fans?   
Cool cool.


End file.
